


Under the Armor

by wheatleycore



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatleycore/pseuds/wheatleycore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caldarius turns his head to look up and down the hall, as if to make sure that they are alone. He then looks at Rath. “It’s too quiet out there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> please god let me be the first person to post battleborn smut
> 
> i've only played a little bit of battleborn but i love these characters and i really wanted to write something short and gross  
> unbetaed what up

Rath catches Caldarius alone, looking out through a small window in an empty hallway adjacent to the bunk rooms.

It’s out of character, Rath thinks, for Caldarius to be inside. He is usually flying alongside the ship, kept alert and alive by the technology in his armor.

“What are you doing in here?” Rath asks. He can’t tell if the Kemessian spares him a glance or not, so he waits for an answer.

“I got bored of flying around.”

“There isn’t much more going for anyone in here either.” Rath makes his way down the hall towards Caldarius, hands folded behind his back. The ship is quiet save the hum of the engines, lights turned low in order to simulate night. Almost everyone is asleep.

“I noticed.”

After another pause, Rath pushes on. “It’s unlike you to stand around inside like this.” Again, he waits for a response.

Beneath his helmet, Caldarius sighs heavily. His breath is warped by the transmission. His head turns to look up and down the hall, as if to make sure that they are alone. He then looks at Rath. “It’s too quiet out there.”

Rath raises one eyebrow. “Too quiet?”

“I’m trapped with my thoughts and memories. Canned up inside of this--” Caldarius raises a fist to knock on his chestplate, “Sometimes, it gets to be too much.”

Rath looks Caldarius over, trying to come up with a response. It’s unheard of for him to speak of weakness like this. Rath feels a fluttering in his chest, wondering where he can take this conversation.

“Well, it’s not like you can’t just… take it off. What would Mellka say--‘loosen up’ a bit.” 

It’s hard for Rath to tell, but he feels as though Caldarius is smiling at him, beneath all those layers of alloy.

Rath is not one who would describe himself as curious. He simply does not care enough to concern himself with trivial unknowns. He wonders if his curiosity towards Caldarius is trivial.

“Verod, I--” Caldarius stops, mid-statement. He looks back out the window. Rath waits patiently, the fluttering in his chest becoming more of a rattle.

Caldarius’ head turns back towards Rath, expressionless eyes fixed on him. “Would you like to see what’s under this armor?”

Yes, Rath wants to blurt. He holds back. “Why me?” He asks instead.

“You’re one of the least likely to make a big scene about it. Or tell anyone after I’ve done the showing.”

Rath clenches his jaw to stop the smug smile that threatens to show. Caldarius’ apparent faith in him gives him a burst of pride. “Since you asked so kindly,” Rath says, “yes, I would like to see. Show me what’s under that armor of yours.”

There is a hissing noise coming from behind Caldarius’ head. His helmet appears to unfold, away from his face and to the sides. 

Caldarius does not look how Rath expected. Rath wasn’t even sure what he expected in the first place, but it wasn’t the four purple eyes that blinked wearily and squinted at him, surrounded by leathery blue skin.

“Sorry,” Caldarius says, averting his gaze, “It’s been a while. I have to adjust to the light.”

The Kemessian’s voice is similar to the one Rath had grown so accustomed to. Deep and serious, but mostly absent of its mechanical tones. 

His eyes are very beautiful. Rath swallows hard. The rattling has become a steady thudding.

“Will you show me more?” Rath barely recognizes his own voice. It’s a faint whisper, caught somewhere between his tongue and teeth. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it had slipped out amongst all the thudding and rattling and he realized that he didn’t want to take it back.

The tips of Caldarius’ pointed ears move by his temples. All four purple eyes open a little wider. He seems to think before saying, “Yes, but not here.”

Perhaps Rath is too quick to lead Caldarius, face hidden behind armor once again, back to his bunk room. It’s mostly empty, apart from a small cot and other spare furnishings. Rath shuts the door behind the Kemessian and watches his helmet unfold once again.

As the armor is opening itself, peeling away from Caldarius’ blueish skin, it occurs to Rath that Caldarius may have wanted to show him all of this in the first place. He just needed permission. Rath hopes to Solus that this is true.

Caldarius flexes and stretches each limb as it emerges from the armor frame. He’s blue all over, with a darker throat, chest, and belly. His shoulders are broad and his waist is thin. Rath can see his muscles shifting, adjusting to the freedom.

His body is covered in scars; webbed with cracks and burns all over. Years fighting in the Pits have done a number on him.

Caldarius stands before the Keeper, nude and vulnerable, simply for him to see. It’s an immense act of trust. Rath can see where his jaw hinges by the corners of his lower eyes, making room for very large, nearly beaked mouth. Rath imagines trying to kiss that mouth. Something inside of him stirs.

“This is nice,” Caldarius observes. Rath can do nothing but nod, still taking in the details of the Kemessian’s body.

He has long, sharp-looking fingers and toes. His legs are densely muscled, and his Kemessian cock hangs between his thighs. It appears short and featureless, but Rath can feel the heat in his face as his eyes pass over it on their way back to the unkissable mouth.

As Rath moves forward, Caldarius seems calm. He continues to stay calm when Rath comes up close and tilts his head back so he can press his thin lips just above Caldarius’ mouth.

Caldarius’ skin is smooth and his mouth is hard, like kissing the hand of someone wearing gloves. There is no response from the Kemessian, but Rath keeps pressing. He kisses him again, this time directly on the line separating the upper jaw from the lower. 

Unsteadily, Caldarius tries to return the kiss the best he can with a mouth not made for kissing. It opens, but all he can do is let his soft pink tongue poke out from between rows of symmetrical white teeth, rounded by what appears to be unnatural means. He slides his tongue over Rath’s lips, sending tremors down the Keeper’s spine.

Rath brings his hands up to hold the sides of Caldarius’ head as they struggle to find something comfortable. After it comes to biting gently at each other’s tongues, they pull away just enough for them to look at each other’s faces.

Caldarius’ long fingers begin to work at Rath’s headpiece, becoming increasingly impatient as Rath drags his nails up and down Caldarius’ midsection. His small nostrils flare with each expelled breath.

The headpiece falls to the floor and Caldarius’ hands are instantly in Rath’s hair. He holds on as Rath kisses his mouth again, then guides him to the cot against the wall and urges him to sit. Layers of armor and robes join the headpiece and Rath climbs into the bed beside Caldarius in a fitted black suit that covers everything but his head, arms, and feet. 

Once situated between Caldarius’ legs, Rath kisses him again. His hands move down Caldarius’ torso to his cock, now standing taller and producing a sort of lubricant. It’s still short, but Rath can see now that Caldarius’ cock is made up of three different tentacle-like components with the largest one on top and the other two below, each smaller than the last. Rath strokes the top of the first tentacle with one finger, listening to the soft hiss Caldarius releases as he leans back on his hands.

Rath’s finger slides between the first two tentacles, coming out slick and wet. Caldarius shakes.

“Verod--”

The Keeper leans his face close to Caldarius’ as he continues to rub between the parts of his cock. Caldarius begins to pant, fingertips digging into the thin bedding. His face has become flushed with a dark color.

“Verod, Verod-- oh--” Caldarius shuts his eyes, elbows buckling when Rath strokes the smallest tentacle with a finger and thumb. Caldarius’ breaths become increasingly labored as Rath continues to touch him.

Caldarius lets his tongue loll out of the side of his jaw while Rath explores the area beneath his cock. The Keeper finds a warm slit that he can push his fingers into without much resistance, eliciting a wet sound and a soft whimper from Caldarius.

Rath feels very powerful. Caldarius, the Kemessian, is in his bed, whimpering and panting like he’s in some sort of heat. But he also feels at peace. He’s aware of his interest in Caldarius and has been for a long time. It feels good to finally be so close.

Rath is pulled out of his thoughts by Caldarius clawing at his undergarment, still breathing hard and drooling a little.

“I’ve shown you myself, now-- ah-- show me you.”

Rath smiles ever so slightly, sinking his fingers deeper inside the Kemessian and using his free hand to undress himself. Once he is naked, he watches Caldarius cranes his neck in order to see what his body looks like.

Caldarius begins to roll his hips on Rath’s hand, holding onto his hair again. “Are you going to-- oh-- be inside of me?”

Rath kisses Caldarius’ face once again. “If you would like me to.”

“Yes,” Caldarius breathes. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Rath brings their bodies closer together, wet cocks pressed against each other. Caldarius licks at the Keeper’s face, urging him to go further.

Rath replaces his fingers with his cock inside of Caldarius. They both moan, wrapping their arms around their bodies and shutting the eyes.

“You feel good, Caldarius,” Rath grunts, bringing his hips up.

Caldarius sobs softly in response, holding Rath so tightly his chest cannot expand all the way when he breathes. 

“Caldarius,” Rath repeats, this time with more force. “Caldarius, I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry, I-- ohh, Verod--” Caldarius releases Rath just enough for him to begin moving again. He pushes his cock deep into the Kemessian, then draws it out before pushing it back in again. Caldarius is practically purring in his arms.

Caldarius is a gorgeous mess within no time. His blue skin flushes and his tongue hangs out, dripping with saliva. Rath is perfectly content to keep him there and admire him.

“Fuck, Verod,” Caldarius chokes, opening his top set of eyes to peer at Rath as he lifts Caldarius’ legs above his shoulders and continues at his same pace. “How long can you drag this out for?”

“I was trained to have incredible endurance,” Rath teases, stroking Caldarius’ thigh with his thumb. The little purple eyes roll at him, then shut after a particularly hard thrust.

Rath tests himself. He keeps his movements at a steady pace, watching Caldarius move and react beneath him. He jerks about, becoming less and less responsive the closer he gets to, Rath assumes, his orgasm.

When Rath feels his own resolve begin to crumble, he slides out of Caldarius and rolls him onto his front. Taking hold of his hips, Rath presses back inside of him and quickens his pace, allowing his breaths to become ragged.

Caldarius pushes up against Rath, squeezing around his cock and panting. He lets out a frustrated noise, trying to coax Rath into moving faster, more.

“Touch me,” He groans. Rath does as he’s told, grabbing at Caldarius’ cock and running his fingers between its parts. He can feel Caldarius falling apart in his palms, dripping lubricant and saliva onto his bed covers.

Caldarius seizes, body tensing, muscles coiled tight, as he cums in several short intervals. He drips Kemessian cum on Rath’s hand and cock, but he is still tight and Rath is not yet finished. He doesn’t stop as Rath shifts his angle in order to pound into him with more power than before. 

Rath presses his mouth against the back of Caldarius’ neck, kissing and licking his skin in favor of sinking his sharp teeth into him. With his fingers entwined with Caldarius’ cock, Rath empties inside of him. Caldarius moans, still panting, trembling, dripping.

Rath rocks back and forth a couple of times for good measure before pulling out and sitting on his heels. Caldarius’ belly, thighs, cock, and slit are covered in a sticky, clear substance. It’s everywhere. Rath looks around for something to clean up with, having to get up from the bed and search through a couple of drawers.

Caldarius rolls onto his back, all four eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. His eyes open again when Rath comes back and begins to wipe him clean with a soft black cloth. He whimpers when anything touches his oversensitive cock. When he’s clean, Rath lays down on his side, facing Caldarius.

“You’re welcome to stay here tonight if you wish,” The Keeper suggests.

Caldarius turns over to look at Rath, then leans forward to attempt a kiss. Rath compromises for him. They pull away.

“I’ll stay.”

Rath allows his contentedness to show on his face. He holds Caldarius tight to his chest and in turn, Caldarius holds him.

They hold each other tight as the ship, the system, and the star sleep around them.


End file.
